Christina Chapman
Christina Joelle Chapman is good friends with the owner of Venus Island, Rachel, and used to be a resident of the island between June 2015 and May 2019. History Christina was born on the eighteenth of December, 1993 in Kensington, London, in the United Kingdom. She and her sister were raised by her parents, Patrick and Eleanor Chapman, in a wealthy and affluent environment, and were both spoiled often. She attended boarding school with her sister, where they both became highly-respected figures in their own clique. Christina was quite a polarising figure during this time, as she was very fearless and daring; she was capable of taking authority for herself from other students, and would intimidate her "challengers" subtly but effectively. She was almost always the source of harmful rumours that ended up spreading across the school; she would make her false rumours just believable enough so that they would be spread around, while also being damaging enough to demotivate and upset the affected individual(s). This was one of her primary methods of dealing with those who tried to challenge her. After graduating from boarding school, Christina worked for some time as a waitress in an expensive restaurant. One day after she had finished her work, the restaurant manager offered to drive her home; she accepted, but the manager ended up being driven to the manager's home instead, where he offered her drinks as well as inquiring if she was taken. Refusing him at every turn, Christina ended up walking home. After this, the manager would always treat her unfairly and without respect, and so too did her colleagues begin to. Christina slipped back into some of her old habits from this in an effort to earn some respect and authority; she once ran a fellow waitress' hand under very hot tap water for "accidentally" bumping into her as she walked past. Eventually, however, Christina was threatened to be fired from her job under the manager's accusation that she stole wine bottles from the restaurant; it was later discovered that it was simply a "counting error", as it were, and the manager apologised to her. Christina, however, decided to quit her job, and began to look into an alternate lifestyle as a "sugar baby". As a career, she looked into modelling, which she found to be quite interesting work; she even featured as a nude model on the front cover of a magazine at the age of twenty-one. Some years later, she would be invited to Venus Island by Rachel; an offer which she could never turn down. At the beginning of May 2019, Christina decided to leave Venus Island to move in with her sugar-daddy-turned-partner back in London, where she would also pursue modelling as a career. Physical Description Christina is tall with a well-proportioned build and an averagely-sized bust. She has grey eyes, and her short hair is dyed a bright silverish-white. While she normally wear her hair normally, she will sometimes comb it to the side on special occasions to look more professional. Christina's natural hair colour is a very dark brown, similar to Kourtney's. While she wears makeup every day, most of the time she will only wear a small amount of it; sometimes she will be a little more adventurous with her makeup, especially if she wants it to match her outfit or swimsuit for the day. She will follow much the same routine with painting her nails also. Similarly to Natalie, Christina is very relaxed and takes her time with her movements, giving her an air of confidence; unlike Natalie, she is more naturally able to show her emotions with her expressions. Christina's mannerisms and poses, as well as her walk, are also similar to Natalie's, although they are more often perceived as being cocky or arrogant. Especially unlike Natalie, Christina's dress sense is much more focused on fashion; it is often the case that Christina is the boldest and most daring individual on the island in terms of outfits and swimsuits. Regardless of whether she is wearing something striking and risque, her expensive taste in clothing always ensures that she exudes her status and wealth. The majority of the items of clothing that she wears, however, are white, black, or lightly and/or brightly coloured. Additionally, while she does own a number of different clothing items and accessories and other such things from famous brands such as Gucci and Chanel, she considers too much branding to be "tacky". She does have an affinity for heels and lingerie, and likes to collect any heels and lingerie that she likes the look of. It is with her swimsuit collection that Christina truly pushes the envelope; while she does wear both bikinis and one-piece swimsuits, the latter are almost always so risque that they may as well be bikinis - not to mention that all of her swimsuits are, of course, luxurious and expensive. She will often wear expensive jewellery also, so long as she does not plan on being particularly active that day. She has quite a variety of earrings, necklaces, bangles, and even rings. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Christina is, for the most part, healthy; however, her habit of smoking cigars once or twice a week cannot be described as healthy. Despite this, her immune system is strong, making it difficult for her to fall ill; she is, however, allergic to eating fish. While she generally sticks to a sleep schedule, she will often stay up for some time if she desires to spend some relaxation time outside in the night. In an effort to keep her body in good form, Christina follows a strict diet and will very rarely treat herself to anything unhealthy. Similarly to Natalie, Christina has a somewhat deep voice and speaks with a "received pronunciation" English accent. Unlike Natalie, however, this accent is her natural accent, and was not learned over time. She more often than not speaks with a confident and somewhat arrogant tone that manages to somehow be both charming and slightly untrustworthy, regardless of whether or not she is lying. She has a number of different characteristic expressions that she will use somewhat regularly; her most famous one amongst the islanders is "Enough with the foreplay", which she will say in such scenarios as getting on with something or hurrying something up. She will also often refer to other islanders with such words as "darling". Thanks to having learnt the language in school, Christina can speak Latin reasonably well on top of English. She will sometimes slip some Latin words and phrases into her vocabulary, such as "Barba non facit philosophum" (meaning "A beard does not make a philosopher"), "Fortes fortuna adiuvat" (meaning "Fortune favours the bold"), and "Magnum opus" (meaning "Great work" or "Masterpiece"). Personality Although she does have a serious and charming quality to her, and can sometimes be quite intimidating or condescending, Christina has grown and matured from her teenage self and is actually quite kind-hearted, even if she does not go out of her way to show it. That being said, it is quite difficult to make her laugh even a little; she seems to most often laugh at her own jokes, and simply give an acknowledging smile to others' jokes. As one may expect, Christina is quite brave and courageous, both as a person and with her fashion sense. She is very persevering towards things that she has set her sights on, and will not give up without a fight. She is subtly kind, in that she prefers to demonstrate her kindness by helping others out when necessary, rather than displaying her kindness verbally and physically; it has been known for the latter to occur, however, in especially serious or meaningful situations or moments. As well as being very intelligent in terms of knowledge, Christina is very socially intelligent also. She can easily judge the thoughts and feelings of those around her and, while she is unable to manipulate in the same way or as much as Natalie, can manipulate a situation if she feels necessary. She is a good and fair leader, although can be somewhat cold and harsh to her team. While she wants to be as humble as possible, she does enjoy bragging every once in a while. She manages to regulate herself very well, however, and very rarely looses her cool. She enjoys being the centre of attention, and is capable of commanding this attention from others. She understands the beauty in a lot of things, although does not necessarily appreciate it. Likes and Dislikes Much like Natalie, Christina adores spending time relaxing on the beach under the bright sun; however, she does not wish to develop a tan, and so is forced to regulate her time in the sun. Fortunately, she has plenty of other things that she likes to do to pass the time. In the mornings, she likes to join Madeleine with her yoga and meditation; the two sometimes end up trying out two-person yoga poses, although Christina is always on the bottom since she is the heaviest. She also very much enjoys modelling, and regularly asks the island's photographers, Mackenzie and Lucy, to take photographs of her as she practices her modelling. She once asked Madeleine if she could have a nude photoshoot, but Mackenzie declined due to being uncomfortable with doing so. Christina likes to listen to a variety of different classical music when relaxing or focusing. She most often listens to the more famous artists, such as Mozart, Bach, and Beethoven, but also likes to listen to a number of opera classical artists. Listening to this music inspired her to learn to play the piano with the help of Harriet; she is competent at playing the instrument, but is not especially skilled. Despite almost exclusively listening to classical music, however, Christina's favourite song is "Marina and the Diamonds - Primadonna" - she claims that this is because she relates to it so much. Christina has not watched very many films or television shows at all, nor has she read many books that are not textbooks. She claims that she does not like to watch television, and that even if she did, there would be nothing on anyway. Similarly, she does not like to read for the sake of reading; she only likes to read if she is learning something from it. The majority of Christina's possessions are things that she prizes; her wardrobe, her collection of heels and lingerie, her jewellery, and her makeup are all her most prized possessions. She also prizes other unrelated, non-clothing and non-beauty items, such as the gifts given to her by the other islanders during her going-away party; she especially treasures Mackenzie's photo album gift, as it allows her to remember her islander friends and the memories that were made with them. Equally, Christina treasures gifts purchased for her by her partner, as well as her past sugar daddies. These gifts range from various different Apple products to a 2014MY BMW Z4 (E89) sports car painted in Alpine White. Although Christina does not have a driving license, she plans to get one soon so that she can drive the vehicle. Christina has a number of different pet peeves, the biggest of which is untidiness and dirtiness. She is put off greatly by things which she finds to be not cleaned properly or dirty, and will react quite strongly as a result of such a thing; from losing her appetite if she finds her glass has not been washed up properly, to cancelling her stay at a hotel and demanding a refund as well as compensation if she finds a fault with her hotel room. She also dislikes bad fashion sense, although has gotten better over time at dealing with it so that she does not get so visually put off by someone. Relationships and Family Christina is, perhaps as expected, good friends with all of the "upper-class" islanders - Harriet, Natalie, and Rachel - although she does have less well-off friends that she is good friends with also, such as Madeleine and Paige. She is quite uninvolved with the "cutesy" side of the island, meaning islanders such as Hannah and Rosalie, Kelly, and Kourtney, although she is aware of them and respecting of their lifestyles even if she does not understand the appeal of it. Due to being such good friends with Rachel, Harriet, and Natalie, it is difficult for Christina to pick a best friend. She will always end up choosing Rachel, however, since she has known her for longer. Christina likes to keep in contact with her parents and her sister every once in a while to check up on them and let them know how she is doing. Christina's sister once expressed a desire to come to Venus Island for at least a holiday, but Christina had moved back to London by the time that she was ready for it and so it never happened. Social Life Christina is somewhat sociable, and is capable of holding a good conversation even if she does not say very much. She has a unique ability to often say more with fewer words than one would normally use, which in turn compels other islanders to think about what she has said. She is very patient with others, although she may try to hurry them up occasionally. She can also be quite judgemental towards others, although she rarely allows this to affect how she treats someone. Perhaps obviously, Christina much prefers to associate with the aforementioned "upper-class" islanders, as she is better able to communicate with them and relate to them. While she does not necessarily dislike associating with other less confident and submissive islanders such as Kelly and Rosalie, she will not go out of her way to do so. Regardless of whether speaking to a stranger or a friend, Christina tends to use the same charm and consideration in her communication, and does not like "dumbing things down" so that others can understand. Romantic Life Christina is heterosexual, and is currently in a relationship with a fifty-one year old man who, up until the couple developed genuine feelings for each other, was one of her three sugar daddies. She has since "exited" being a sugar baby for her other two sugar daddies to focus on her sugar-daddy-turned-partner. While she is still ultimately a sugar baby and her partner a sugar daddy, the relationship is also one of romance. Christina's ideal date with her partner can be anything, so long as it involves her being treated like a princess and spoiled. She is particularly won over by dates at an expensive restaurant with a candlelit dinner, however. Christina is not a virgin, and has not been since her "first time", which involved quick and sneaky sexual intercourse at the age of seventeen with one of her male classmates at boarding school that she had grown close to. Due to her precautions with doing so, she and the boy were never caught in what would quickly become regular sexual experiences. After leaving school, Christina kept in contact with him, and they would semi-regularly meet for sexual experiences; however, he would eventually get into a committed relationship, and so would refuse Christina's offers. Since becoming a sugar baby, Christina has had a number of sexual experiences with her sugar daddies, which led to her realising that she found older men more attractive than younger men. After developing a relationship with her partner, she ended up resuming the habit of regular sexual experiences that she had in boarding school, only now with her partner. Due to such regular sexual experiences, she has no need to engage in autoeroticism. Christina is most attracted to older men rather than younger men, and especially older men that have been married before. Good hygiene is also very attractive to her, as well as confidence and sexual experience. She is most aroused by a man who is sexually dominant; despite being quite a dominant figure herself, she often enjoys being sexually submissive instead. She is also likes to give her partner a striptease before engaging in sexual intercourse, which ends up arousing the both of them. Behaviour Christina has rarely been known to get angry, and the times that she has elicited some feelings of intimidation from others. Despite never raising her voice, one could tell that she was angry by her glaring expression and sharper tone. Similarly, it is not very often at all that Christina is ever sad; the most prominent time was during her going-away party, where she could not help but be touched by Harriet's speech and everyone's gifts to her. It is unknown if she has ever cried before, as no islander ever saw or heard her crying on the island. Christina is not fearless, but she always makes sure to pretend to be so when scared or in danger. In dire situation, she will instinctively protect others from harm to the best of her ability. She can sometimes struggle to handle rejection well, what with having a teenage habit of getting revenge on those who rejected her. She has never done so with an islander, however, and has learnt to channel her feelings away from the individual who has rejected her and express them in a safer way or letting them go. A sex kitten she may be, but Christina is modest when it comes to the topic of sex. She is not afraid of talking about sex so much as she considers it "beneath her" to a degree; she will refuse to discuss any of her sexual experiences or her sex life in general, and will at most give quite vague hints at the general status of her sex life - even with her close friends. She prefers to keep these sorts of things private, and is quite skilled at detecting whenever someone tries to get her to indirectly reveal such details. She will never refuse praise, however, and will sometimes go as far as to encourage it. Similarly, she will not refuse flirtatious comments or remarks so long as she knows them to be jestful or not serious - in this case, she may even play along. However, she will remind the individual that she is taken, interrupting if neccesary, if she perceives the attempts at flirting to be genuine efforts. If it happens to be a young man who is flirting with her, she will occasionally decide to tease him somewhat sadistically in an effort to embarrass or humiliate him. Similarly to her expression of anger, Christina will always try to maintain her composure and remain calm and collected if she is in pain; she will not hide that she is in pain, however, and will reveal it verbally or with a mildly pained expression. Similarly, while Christina can perform remarkably well under great stress or pressure, it takes a lot of stress or pressure to cause her to lose her composure. In response to peer pressure, she will usually just shrug it off; if it is severe or becoming a problem, then she will respond with her classic teenage tactics of intimidation in an effort to get the individual(s) to back off. Being human, Christina is, of course, bound to get things wrong occasionally. In this scenario, she is mature enough to admit her faults, apologise, and make amends; she will do the same if she feels guilty of something. Similarly, Christina is capable of listening to and taking into account others' criticisms of her, no matter how much she may not like it. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Christina is very much a level-headed person, and chooses not to rely on her emotions. She has a clear sense of morals and a high standard that she holds herself to, and will go so far as to punish herself if she ever steps out of line according to her rules. As a result of this, her sense of self-control equalling, or perhaps even superior to, Natalie's. As mentioned earlier, Christina treats her friends in largely the same way as she does strangers. This can cause her to come off as unfeeling or perhaps harsh, but she is never unfair or hurtful. She can sometimes be a little mean, but this is almost always the case when concerning those who are not used to or unfamiliar with her character. Similarly, she holds herself to the same level of etiquette in private as she does in public, and so she is always refined and well-mannered no matter who she is speaking to and how she feels about them. Christina is an atheist, although understands and respects the appeal of religious faith. She is not superstitious, and she also does not believe in astrology, although her zodiac sign is Sagittarius. Views and Opinions While Christina has not yet decided whether she wants to settle down, the concept of marriage is alluring to her in a romantic sense. She does know, however, that she does not wish to have children, as she passionately dislikes babies and small children. While she can understand the concept, she considers homosexuality to be unnatural. Christina is somewhat interested in politics, and especially likes to hear Taylor's opinion on political matters; the two often end up having political debates. Christina is quite far to the right politically, and so is quite a polarising figure to her fellow islanders in that respect also. The majority of her political views have been revealed to the island by way of her debates with Taylor; such views include the fact that "third world migrants should stay in the third world", all communists, socialists, marxists, and other such derivatives "should be gathered up in front of a firing squad", and LGBT people are "mentally ill". Christina is always interested in new technological advancements and innovations, and will sometimes end up setting her sights on buying an example of it; the most prominent example of this is with Apple's iPhone. She also enjoys drinking a variety of different wines, vodkas, and spirits, although she is careful not to get too drunk. Christina's motto is: "If you're brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello." This could be in reference to a number of things; leaving London for Venus Island and leaving Venus Island for London are the most obvious possibilities. Christina has not revealed the inspiration behind this quote, and even stated that she does not want to so that others may easily reach their own interpretations of it. Despite being susceptible to a brag every now and then, Christina is unsure what her biggest accomplishment is. She is most proud of her body and the modelling career that it allows her to pursue, and she is also somewhat proud of her ability to play the piano, even if she is not the best at it. Although she would never admit it to anyone else, and rarely even herself, she does hesitantly consider her regular sex experiences at boarding school to be quite an accomplishment based on how lucky she was not to get caught. Christina is, without a shadow of a doubt, very self-confident indeed. While she does have a concept of modesty as everyone else does, she sets the bar much lower than most, and likes to show off her body in a somewhat egotistical sort of way. Not only can her outfits and swimsuits be more than a little revealing, but her costumes for each Venus Island Halloween party have always been "sexy" versions of something, such as her "sexy devil" costume in 2015. It is unknown if she does have any insecurities or dislikes about herself, as she has never mentioned any such things to her friends or family. Dreams and Talents Since leaving Venus Island at the beginning of May 2019, Christina has sought to pursue a career in modelling. To assist with this, and to deal with no longer having Mackenzie and Lucy around, she created an Instagram account under the username "@chrissiejoelle" for the purpose of potentially advertising herself to management companies and to give her friends on Venus Island a place to check up on what she has been up to. Her primary goal and desire in the long-term is to become a famous model; in the short-term, however, she simply desires to work her way up to the top. She dreams of one day living in Paris in France, as she both adores the location and secretly wants to learn some French so that she can impress Harriet. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Christina has three most prominent fears; the first is the supernatural. Although she claims to not believe in ghosts and such, she is still terrified by supposedly haunted houses and supernatural horror films and such. She justifies this by stating that you can fight off a robber or murderer, but "how do you fight off a ghost?" She is not scared of "light" content involving ghosts and the supernatural, however; for example, cartoons or Halloween costumes of ghosts. Her second prominent fear is regarding homeless people. She acknowledges that this is inherently quite judgemental and rude, but she cannot help but be terrified of someone so scruffy, unkempt, and dirty. She reluctantly admits that the primary cause for this fear is a concern that she may get stabbed, robbed, or infected with something. Finally, her third prominent fear involves hospitals and hospital equipment; she claims that the sterile and clinical nature of such a place unsettles her somewhat. Christina has many secrets that she likes to keep to herself. As well as her aforementioned sexual experiences in boarding school and her sex life in general, she also likes to keep her boarding school adventures a secret too. When telling others about her past, she will replace real details of what happened with a pre-thought out, constructed, fictional version of her reality in order to hide her regrettable and adverse teenage years from others; for example, instead of saying that she spread rumours about an individual, she would instead say that someone else spread rumours about the individual. She chooses to do this as she does not want to be judged for her past, and is quite ashamed of some of her actions from that period of her life. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters